


Photos of love

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: “did you…did you take a photo of me?”“yes, I did. like how you had been taking photos of me. of us.”“oh…”“and this small boy right here also painting your face on his canvas”jaemin loves taking photos of beautiful things he sees and he sees two so, so beautiful boys so he takes photos of both of them. it turns out the shorter boy was also painting his face on his canvas and taller one was taking his photos too ♡





	Photos of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my baby soph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+baby+soph).



Jaemin loved taking photos of things he found beautiful. He was just four years old when he first got the unstoppable desire to make the beauty of the butterfly in front of his eyes immortal. He got so mesmerized by its colors, by how beautifully it was flying, by how elegant and fragile it was. But unfortunately, he didn’t know how to keep this beauty alive for forever. He sulked all day until his father came home and taught him how to be the one who can keep the beauty forever. Well…only on the paper…but still. It was something enough for jaemin to try. 

He could never forget the first time he touched a camera. His hands were shaking. The feeling of cold metal of the camera on his palms was so…weird but exciting. His eyes shined with the excitement of the first time when he pressed the button and really made the beauty of the rose in front of him immortal. He could still remember how his father put his hands on his tiny shoulders and said: “looks like you born to do that, son” with such a proud voice. 

And ever since then he never stopped keeping the beauty of beautiful things around him forever in his photographs…

____________________________

It was one of those days jaemin was walking on the streets of the town he loved so much. when he found a pure white, small, dark-eyed, beautiful cat cleaning his fur. He loved cats a lot but he loved pretty ones even more. So he took out his camera and knelt down to keep its beauty but before he could press the button something else caught his attention. Well, someone else actually.

It was a boy. He was sitting in front of a huge canvas, painting something passionately. The brush he was holding with his small, soft looking hands was caressing the face of the canvas so slowly but gracefully that jaemin had to stop and watch him. he just had to.

He had never seen someone doing whatever they are doing that…beautifully. There was just something about the way the boy spread the color on to color and making it seem more and more beautiful every passion second. From the way, he turned his wrist gently to the way his eyes shined when he decided which color he will use next, everything about him was so beautiful. He was so beautiful.

When he could finally take his eyes off of the mesmerizing view in front of him he noticed the cat was watching him now. As if he was waiting for jaemin to take a photo of him. jaemin held onto his camera tighter but changed his focus to the beautiful boy this time. He clicked on the button right when the boy smiled at the art he just finished. Jaemin did the same after taking the photo.

Then the boy suddenly turned around as if he heard the clicking sound, he probably did, and jaemin did what probably not every sane person would do; he took his backpack from the ground and ran away…yeah…after a few hours, he thought maybe it was not the best thing to do at that moment but it was too late already. Well, at least he took a photo of him so he could still keep his beauty with him even if he never sees that boy again.

But he did though. He saw that boy, again and again, every single day. It turned out that this exact spot was the boy’s special place to do his paintings. Oh, and his name was “Renjun”. At least that’s what people he talked with on the street said. 

Even after learning his name, learning he is from China and watching him from afar and taking his photos everyday jaemin still couldn’t talk with Renjun. He just couldn’t go and talk with the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He wasn’t even sure if the boy knew Korean. He could’ve to know English but still, he couldn’t be sure.

He thought he could talk with him one day finally and took out his camera to take a photo of Renjun like he did every day but fate was being cruel to him again. Because he, once again, saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen...okay maybe the second most beautiful person he had ever seen…oh damn who he was lying to they both were so so beautiful and jaemin suddenly felt his heart tightened up when the taller boy with glasses leaned down to check Renjun’s painting. Renjun blushed and tried to push the boy away but the boy just laughed and said something which made Renjun blush harder. But jaemin couldn’t hear what he said because he stopped hearing for a few seconds after hearing his angelic laughter and pretty eye smile.

Surprisingly the boy unzipped his bag and took out a camera too, one that looks slightly older than Jaemin’s own, and focused it on the painting before asking something to Renjun. Renjun blushed harder but nodded and said something in return. Oh just how much jaemin wished he could see what was on the canvas. Was it a painting of the view in front of them? Maybe it was the sky he painted. The sky was so pretty today. Or maybe it was a girl. Jaemin’s smile dropped at this thought. What if Renjun had a girlfriend? What if both of them had a girlfriend? Why did it bother jaemin so much? Why his heart tightened again when he imagined Renjun with a girl, in a bad way this time like his heart was suffocating.

He shook his head and tried to push away all the bad thoughts that had been wandering in his head for minutes. When he looked at them again he saw the boy was talking with Renjun again, probably about his painting. Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from reaching for his camera and taking a photo of this boy too. Even though his collection of Renjun’s photos was so dear to him he thought, no, actually he realized that he was going to make one for this boy too.

Right after he took his photo the boy suddenly looked at him and winked with a little smirk on his lips and jaemin, once again, did the stupid thing and ran away.

Needless to say that he kept taking both of the boys’ photos every day, in the same spot, with the same lenses. He just…had to keep their beauty with him forever because he was pretty sure he was never going to get the courage to talk with them. But maybe fate changed his plans a bit…

____________________________

It was just one of those days he was taking photos of Renjun and the other photographer boy when the boy suddenly looked at him and focused his camera on him. jaemin heard a click sound and he knew it didn’t come from his own camera. The boy just took a photo of him…oh dear god what?

His legs were shaking so hard with every step he took towards the boy. When he finally stook in front of him he could swear he felt his heart ripping his chest a bit to fly to the boy’s hands.

“did you…did you take a photo of me?”

Jaemin hated how weak and shaky his voice came out but he felt even shakier when the boy smiled and his god damn stupid eye smile shined on his face.

“yes, I did. like how you had been taking photos of me. of us.”

The only thing jaemin managed to say was an “oh…”

The boy smiled wider and said “and this small boy right here also painting your face on his canvas”, pointing at Renjun, who was blushing as hard as a tomato.

“he what?”

The boy laughed this time and winked at jaemin after saying “you got us whipped I think”

“Oh…”

Maybe Jaemin wanted the ground to swallow him right in this second to hide his blushing face and embarrassment. Maybe.

“I’m Jeno by the way. But I think you already know Renjun’s name.”

“u-uhm how do you-”

“I had been watching you back, jaemin. And you are not the only one who can ask people around here about the pretty boy you saw.”

Jaemin wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap that stupid grin on Jeno's face or if he wanted to kiss it but he felt like the second one would make him happier…

“he-uhm-said you asked people about me.”

Thank god Renjun was as embarrassed as jaemin so he wasn’t the only blushing one right now.

“I-I did yeah…”

“why?”

Jaemin just looked at Renjun’s blushing face and said the first thing came up to his mind.

“because you are beautiful”

Renjun choked on his spit. So did jaemin. Jeno just laughed but in such a sweet way.

“you know what? I think we should just go on a date. All three of us together.”

“WHAT?!”

“aww, you even say things at the same time.” Jeno said lovingly “maybe you two should go on a date together”

“Jeno!” Renjun said and hit on Jeno's arm while blushing even harder.

Jeno laughed again and held Renjun’s hand to caress it.

“I’m just kidding. You know I wouldn’t let you two date without me.”

Renjun was hitting Jeno again but jaemin was awfully quiet.

He was lost in his own thoughts to see hear Renjun saying “w-we can go if you want to too” with a tiny voice.

Could three people date together? Was that possible? Wouldn’t that be too hard? What if some drama went between them? He wouldn’t want any of them to be sad.

“jaemin”

Jeno was way too close to his face when jaemin looked up again.

“uh uhm yes?”

“are you okay?”

Jeno looked genuinely worried and that warmed up Jaemin’s heart like the sun in summer.

“I’m fine I’m fine. I just…”

He looked at Renjun then at Jeno and Renjun again before continuing

“can three people date?”

“what?” Renjun looked even more confused than he was.

“I don’t know…if they can…I never…i..uhm”

“you never had a poly relationship before?”

“a poly relationship?”

Jeno just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“why prettiest ones are also the most confused ones sometimes?”

“but-”

Jeno pressed his finger to Jaemin’s lips to stop him talking.

“keep it. Say it to Renjun while I go to the cinema and buy some tickets for us to some romantic movie.”

“you what?”

Without saying anything Jeno just ran to the cinema that was kinda close the where they were standing, leaving jaemin and Renjun alone by themselves.

“I’m sorry for his behavior. He is very…uhm straightforward…about pretty much everything…” Renjun said with a rather less tiny voice and jaemin laughed softly “I can see”

Renjun looked a little bit less shy after hearing Jaemin’s laughter.

“he believes this love at first sight thing so much. When we first met he said we should marry. Can you believe?”

“to be honest I can. He looks like someone who would do that” jaemin said and they both laughed.

The situation they were in was so god damn awkward. They probably should be more awkward and quiet around each other. But just…the thing they felt for each other was so…warm and familiar.

To be honest, Jaemin didn’t feel like it was the love at first sight what he had when he first saw Renjun and jeno…no…this was more like a soul recognition. Like his soul recognized Renjun and Jeno's soul as if they met before…

When Renjun gave him a soft, shy smile he got absolutely sure that it was, indeed, a soul recognition…

___________________________

Their first date went well. They were supposed to watch the movie but jaemin watched Renjun all night and Renjun blushed all night, noticing Jaemin’s eyes on him. jeno just smiled at the two lovingly and munched on the popcorn.

Their second date also went pretty well. And their third and fourth and fifth and all the dates they had together went so so well. After a while, the café and cinema dates turned into cuddling sessions at home or pizza at home dates or to movie night under warm blankets and they all were so glad that it turned that way. They definitely preferred cuddling under fluffy blankets and watching their favorite movie to drinking coffee in a café.

Jaemin still couldn't understand how three of them dated so peacefully but...they just clicked. They clicked so perfectly...

___________________________

 

Their biggest and only problem in their relationship was definetely kisses. If jaemin kissed renjun, jeno wanted a kiss too. When jeno got a kiss from jaemin, renjun wanted one from jeno too. Then jaemin wanted a kiss from both of them. They ended up kissing each other again and again and again till they couldn't breathe anymore.

Their favorite cuddling position was renjun being the smallest spoon and jeno being the biggest spoon. Jaemin was the middle spoon. It was the best one in his opinion because he could hold renjun in his arms but also could be in jeno's arms.

The apartment they lived together had renjun's photos all over it's walls. Jeno blamed it on jaemin while jaemin blamed it on renjun being way too beautiful to not take a photo of him and renjun just hit his arm then hid his blushing face on his chest.

Of course there were times they had arguements. Even two peopled relationships had some arguements and even though they were soulmates three people couldn't have the same opinions for all things all the time. But even after they had some big arguements they always came back to each other's arms. They just couldn't stay away from each other. It was like as if they were tied to each other with an invisible string. 

They were just...connected...

___________________________

"Injunnieee"

Renjun looked up when he heard jaemin's deep voice calling his name sweetly and blinked his eyes in surprise when a flash popped up in front of his face.

"Again, nana?"

Jaemin put his camera on his lap and sighed playfully.

"I'm sorry baby but you are too pretty right now."

"Just right now?" Renjun asked, plaufully too and jaemin laughed, pulling renjun into his arms to cuddle. "Nah. You are so pretty all the time."

They heard a loud gasp only to find jeno standing behind the couch.

 

"I can't believe you two started cuddling without me again. The disrespect."

"You spend so much time in twitter don't you?" Jaemin said while making space on the couch for jeno to join them.

"So what? I always should be updated about exo."

Renjun rolled his eyes and pulled jeno closer to his left side, sandwiching himself between jaemin and jeno.

"Just shut up and cuddle us, fanboy."

"With pleasure, darling." Jeno said, wrapping his hands around renjun tightly.

"Sooo..what will we order tonight?" Jaemin asked and jeno immidietly answered.

"ICE CREAM!"

"I meant for the dinner, babe."

"....we can eat ice cream for dinner."

"No we can't" renjun said and pecked his cheek when jeno pouted "but we can order it after dinner" 

Jeno hugged renjun tightly by the waist "thank you baby!"

"I'm ordering pizza then" jaemin said and pecked renjun on the lips softly before getting up to take the phone.

"Where is my kiss??"

Renjun answered jeno with a kiss which he had to give to jaemin too when he came back and then they all kissed again.

__________________________

Later that night they fell asleep on the couch in their warm embrace.

Jaemin woke up at around four a.m to get some water but then he saw his boyfriends still sleeping peacefully, looking oh so beautiful. He just had to take a photo of them. But that would wake them up. So he reached to his phone and take a photo with that. The quality wasnt as good as a camera but oh well, it was there at least.

"You really should stop doing that" jaemin flinched when jeno's voice ripped off the night's silence.

"Weren't you sleeping"

"I can't sleep when you aren't sleeping."

Jaemin said "cheesy little shit" but his cheeks were dusted with pinkness.

"You love it"

Jaemin hit shoved him away but still pecked him softly.

"Go back to sleep." He said with sleepy eyes and a lovingly gaze "i'll drink some water and come back."

"Okay" jeno said and pecked his hand softly before cuddling back to renjun.

Jaemin thanked god once again for sending his two angels to jaemin as his lovers. And also thanked his father for teaching him to keel the beauty of them forever. Not that he was ever gonna let them go. He was going to keep them and their beauty both in his photos, in his heart and by his side. For forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
